Password
by MegraRheaThorn
Summary: When Hermione and Malfoy are made Head Girl and Boy at Hogwarts a year after the 'war' bonds are not the same as they have always been. Malfoy has changed and Hermione is as venerable as ever. As these two scarred characters battle spiders, detention, and nightmares, they find that love can be the most frightening thing on the earth.
1. Chapter 1

She was going back. She knew that, no matter what Harry and Ron where doing, she was going back.

Earlier that summer before she had gone over to the Weasley's, Professor McGonagall had knocked on Hermione's house door inviting her to lunch. Naturally, since this was a teacher offering Hermione lunch she didn't wish to refuse and thus found herself sitting at a muggle café, that she had recommended, across from Professor McGonagall.

"My dear you look wonderful, I see all your scrapes and scrapes have healed nicely, are your parents alright, not too mad at you for sending them to Australia I would hope?" The Professor asked.

"They haven't quite forgiven me for that, I've been forced into helping at their dentist office," at that last remark Professor McGonagall looked very puzzled, "it's a place where muggle's go and get their teeth fixed up," she added quickly, helping the Professor understand.

"Well now, enough with small talk, I suppose you are wondering why I have invited you to lunch."

Hermione nodded her head.

"The Ministry has agreed on the teachers propositions to reopen Hogwarts, and since you didn't get you final year of education due to…"cough" the previous events we have suffered, I am here to personally offer you your final year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She finished, "oh and of course if you do accept you will be given the honor of being our Head Girl. "

Hermione just sat, taking in the thought of going back to Hogwarts, all the memories, all the pain, death, sadness, and the place where she had last felt afraid. How could she ever make herself go back there?

The Professor must have seen the look of fear on her face because just then she whispered, "you wouldn't be alone, Miss Granger. Luna Lovegood, Ginney Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and more than half of the school have accepted their return to Hogwarts."

"And what of Harry and Ron?" She asked.

"I have spoken to them already and I'm afraid they've hade enough of school and will not coming back to Hogwarts." She said her face dropping, "Why don't you let me know your decision later, I'm sure you will be able to get hold of an owl while you are at the Weasley's this weekend. But please do consider, a witch of your talent does need a proper education, and I know that you miss that library." She finished smiling to her own remark.

"I will, trust me," Hermione said smiling as she stood up from the table.

"You might want to get along, I believe the Weasley's where picking you up at 1:00 my dear," McGonagall said.

"How did she know this", Hermione thought to herself, while checking her watch. She was right, it was 12:00 and she hadn't even begun to think about packing. She thanked Professor McGonagall and started walking home, when she looked back to where she had been sitting, in the Professors spot was a cat. Hermione smiled to herself and ran home to pack for the funeral this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome and I am sorry for the slow start, I didn't want to just jump in to a love story, because I've read a lot of those and they really bug me, so sorry again but I needed to start up the story with some background information to get the story started. I really am not a huge fan of writing fanfiction but I got so tired of reading bad Dramione fanfiction and thus I took it into my own hand to write a dramione story worth reading. Thanks:)**

The Funeral was designed to be small, family and close friends only, but that's not how it turned out. Fred and George's reputation had spread throughout the wizarding world and the loss of one of the "brilliant" twins, sent out a shock and somehow the whole Weasley's twins clientele learned of the funeral and all showed up.

Though there was sense of loss in the air it was wonderful to see Harry, Ron, and Ginney. Though Ron and Hermione had the strongest of feelings for each other, due to the fact Ron was in Romania with his brother helping with the dragons, they both knew that a relationship would not work and decided to postpone it until they where not 500 miles or so away. Even though this decision was hard she still managed to run up to him and embrace him in a hug the second she saw him, and giving him a quick kiss.

Harry and Ginney did not have to postpone their relationship due to the fact Harry was becoming a permanent resident at the Weasley household. This was mainly because he had begun his Auror training at the Ministry, and went to work with Mr. Weasley every day, and also because he had nowhere else to go. But non-the-less it was wonderful to have everybody back and close to her.

The sun was not shinning on the day of the funeral, but what else would you expect. The clouds hung low, turning the sky and surrounding area gray. But down on the ground was very different, due to George's wish that black clothing would not be permitted and so everybody was wearing the boldest color clothing they could scrounge out the their wardrobe. Ron wore a pair of yellow checkered pants, and dress vest the exact color of his hair. While Harry wore nice blue dress pants a button up shirt that he colored a bright shade of green.

Standing next to them, Hermione did not feel what-so-ever out of place in her bright pink lace overlay dress, that her mother had gone and got for her, when Hermione had been having lunch with Professor McGonagall.

The Funeral was held on top of a hill behind the Weasley's house where Tonks and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Moody's headstones also lay. The service wasn't very long and soon the rain began to drizzle down from the overhanging clouds. Ron had been crying the whole time, along with the rest of the people on top of the hill, but she didn't understand his full sadness until they where walking back to the house behind the rest of the crowd and he collapsed onto his knees crying. Hermione waved for Harry to keeping going back to the house and sat down with Ron wrapping her arms around him. They could have been their hours but when she opened her eyes, still hugging Ron in an embrace she looked over the grave and saw something she would have never expected.

Draco Malfoy kneeling in front of Fred's grave, one had resting on the headstone, head dropped, and his silver hair dripping with the fresh rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi again, thanks to all who have taken their time to read my story, it makes me really happy to know that people enjoy my writing. Thanks again! Sorry still a little slow, it will pick up soon I ****promise. If you have any comments on the story, ideas, suggestions for my writing, even insults please don't hesitate to write a review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again, happy reading!**

As she watched Malfoy sit there she noticed George come over and not start yelling at Malfoy to leave, but kneel down with him and just sit in silence. Hermione gathered up Ron, and helped him back to the house where all of the people who attended the funeral had now gone. When she looked back out the window to the hill Malfoy had gone and George had just waked through the door with a letter in his hand that he quickly hid in the inside pocket of his jacket

"Malfoy, of all people to show up at a funeral. Why? Why? Why? The one person who hatted the Weasley family the most to just show up and sit at the head of the grave and cry like he had always cared, how could he, that hypocrite," Hermione was thinking. She could feel her face growing red as the anger welled within her. But soon George had noticed as well.

"Hermione, you look like you are going to blow you head off, here have a candy," George said handing her a small candy with a gold wrapping.

She accepted it weakly and muffled thanks. She unwrapped the golden candy and lifted it to her mouth. It tasted like grape and something else, and then her anger was gone and she just stared at George.

"He must know that I saw Malfoy, that's why he gave me that candy, so I would calm down" she thought to herself. Well lets just say that the golden wrapped candy worked, and she found her way to Ginney's room and fell asleep in the damp pink dress not thinking about Draco Malfoy but of how wonderful it would be to eat in the great hall at Hogwarts again, to look out at the stars from the astronomy tower, and to walk into the library and see the hundreds of books, just waiting for her to open and discover their knowledge and secrets. And at that moment she knew she was going back, going back to Hogwarts, to the great hall, the astronomy tower, and her library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize that this is really short and I think it was sort of predictable but thanks for holding in their, the story is picking up, finally. Thanks, happy reading. **

Platform 9 3/4 had never felt so welcoming, the train was ready and Hermione had already claimed her seat with Ginney, Luna, and Neville. As the new head girl she would have to report to the head carriage not only to get her badge but to meet the other head boy whom she would be sharing the head quarters with for the school year.

She made her way around the train until she came to the door with a golden plaque with the words Head Quarters etched into the metal. She pushed open the door to find the last person on earth she would have wished to see sitting in that room. The person whom she hadn't thought about once she had eaten that candy. Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again, here's another chapter sorry the last one was so short. Happy reading.**

Hermione just stood standing in the door way eyeing him over as she began to rack her head for insults, but truthfully she was done instating Malfoy, for now at least.

Hermione slid the door closed and Malfoy looked up to see the 'mudblood' walking across the room to the table by the window to grab her badge.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he muffled to himself quietly, but apparently not quiet enough so that she couldn't hear it.

In response as she passed him on the way back to the door she wacked him on the back of the head with a copy of the Daily Profit she had picked up on the table by her badge, and kept walking out of the room until the door slid closed once more.

Instead of chasing after her threatening her until he got an apology he stayed sitting in his chair staring blankly at the door Hermione had just walked through. He had expected more from her, for all he had done. Expected a raging fit from her, maybe she had forgiven him.

"Oh god what was I thinking Hermione Granger best friend of Harry Potter. How could she ever forgive me," Malfoy yelled to himself and made his way over to the window.

Truth was, he had changed, Malfoy had probably changed more that anyone after the…battle. It was still hard to think about for him, all the things he had been promised and the regrettable things he had done. This year was going to be long, why did he ever listen to Professor McGonagall when she asked him to lunch that day. Why did he ever consider that this year was going to be different, better, happier?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry that these are getting shorter, hmm I'm not sure why, but anyway I think its a good time as any to say please do mind my spelling, I have never been a great speller, and though I have checked over the writing, I do miss some mistakes as we all do. Thanks. Happy Reading.**

**P.S. for any Merlin fans out there I hope you catch my reference.**

**P.P.S. I love reviews, ok thats all, thanks. **

After Hermione had wacked Malfoy in the back of the head she hurried out of the room closing the door quickly and sighing as she slid down the wall of the train. Why of all people does she keep finding herself stuck with. Malfoy the most despicable clotpole person who is currently walking the earth. She sat there against the wall for a while, expecting Malfoy to run out the door to yell insults at her.

She jumped at the sound of yelling behind the door of the Head Quarters and leaned up close to the door to hear what Malfoy could be saying about her.

But he wasn't yelling insults at her but at himself. She didn't stick around any longer as she realized the train was nearing Hogwarts and she wasn't in her school robes yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well here's another short one, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy.**

Even though she was happy to be back in the Great Hall eating all the food she had never realized she had missed so much, something felt amiss. She knew of course that this feeling was because Ron and Harry where not there, but she had the strange sense, as if someone was staring her down. She had been getting looked at some, due to the recent events that had happened at the school but someone other than that. Being back here did stir certain memories she didn't wish to remember, but she was not going to let that get to her, but that other feeling, that feeling of being watched, still nagged her. She decided to leave it alone; she was going to enjoy this school year, even if that meant whacking Malfoy in the back of the head every day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally this one is much longer.**

Malfoy knew he shouldn't but he kept his gaze on Hermione the entire feast. Not because she was extremely attractive, even though she was, but she wasn't his type…

"Why are you thinking this, she's a filthy mudblood," Malfoy snapped under his breath.

Her really kept looking at her because she looked odd, alone without Ron or Harry by her side. She looked out of place. She almost reminded Malfoy of himself. Most of the Slytherin house did not come back this year, and that was understandable. Malfoy almost wished he hadn't come, but he didn't know where else he would have gone. He had been living in a room at the Lecky Caldron for weeks doing small jobs here and there, to help pay for the room. He had gone against his mothers protests and his fathers threats, and left them, stating that he didn't want to run anymore. He just wanted a place where he could go and start over, and when Professor McGonagall offered him a chance to come back to Hogwarts, he thought that the school would be a good place. Now he was all alone, and not so sure about that 'starting over' thing anymore.

"Students, students," Professor McGonagall yelled across the great hall, "now that we have eaten there are many, many announcements we have in store for this evening. First off, I shall be the head master for this year as the Ministry of Magic decides on the proper person to take this position. The forbidden forest is still out of bounds, to all students. I would like to present to you your Head Girl and Boy for this year, Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Miss. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," she gestured for both of them to stand.

Malfoy and Hermione both stood up slowly, and they glared at each other, but then turned their attention to the surrounding students, before sitting back down.

"They will be leading some detentions, patrolling the halls, and giving help to any students who ask for their assistance. I also believe Miss. Granger will be available for some tutoring sessions. That is all time for bed," McGonagall clapped her hands as the first years rushed over to the prefects for guidance, while the other students rushed off to the dormitories.

"Tutoring?" Hermione whispered to Ginney, "I never said I would do any tutoring?"

At that remark Ginney turned to Hermione, "I think she meant Dumbledore's Army. Some students requested it and I think Professor McGonagall agreed and think you should teach it."

"But..but I can't teach that, remember I was a student, I don't know how, there's no need for it anymore anyway," Hermione stuttered.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, someone will be there to help you I'm sure," reassured Ginney.

"Hey Granger," someone called behind her, "offering study sessions, is that how lonely you really are, wow I really don't think anybody's going to want help from a filthy mudblood," the voice of her tauter belonged to Malfoy.

She swung around and punched him right in the nose just like she had done before in their third year. Malfoy stumbled back onto some fifth years standing behind him. Blood began to pour out of his nose, as Hermione and Malfoy stared at each other.

Both of their heads snapped to the left as they saw Flinch hurrying through the surrounding students, accompanied by most of the staff. Professor McGonagall gave them one look before grabbing them both by the arm and dragging then to the hospitable wing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry to all of you this one is short and I know I haven's posted anything in a while due to school and other activities that are taking up all my time. Thanks for holding in there and like I always I love reviews, if its a comment, complement, idea, or even to tell me you hate it, I would love to hear from you! Thanks, happy reading. **

"Really you two," screamed Professor McGonagall, "I believed there might be some sort of fighting but not on the first night, and let alone a broken nose! How do you expect to set an example for the younger students if the two Head Students can barely keep it together? I'm sorry but there must be consequences, detention, this Saturday, you will meet Hagrid outside by his hut and help him with his duties at 8:00 and 40 points from both of your houses."

Both Hermione started to protest, but McGonagall would not hear of it, "enough! That is that, now Mr. Malfoy once your nose is broken you will walk yourself straight to the Head room and I don't want to find either of you with another injury in the morning."

As Professor McGonagall got up to leave, Hermione called out, "wait Professor, we don't know the password."

"It is like it is every year, a combination of the two Head Students names, thus forth the password is Dramione," and with that she left the room with Hermione following behind her.


End file.
